This invention relates to fluid dispensers and in particular to fluid dispensers for dispensing a measured amount of liquid in a living organism.
Prior devices that are capable of injecting a fluid in a living organism upon a trigger event are cumbersome and bulky, requiring significant or dedicated space, lack accuracy or only are too costly for many users. For instance, the infusion set described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,879,010 to Hunn et al, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference thereto, describes a conventional auto-injector in which the needle and injection/retraction mechanism extend perpendicularly from the skin of the patient, thereby creating a bulky and unattractive artificial appendage to the living organism. Further, although Hunn et al describe an adhesive pad, it is not envisioned that such will be adhered to a patient more than the required time to administer the dosage and then removed.
US Publication no 2012/0022499 to Anderson et al, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference thereto, describes a low-profile device which essentially uses a conventional fluid reservoir, and further has a needle connected to such reservoir via a cannula. Note however the profile height of this device is defined by being at least the length of a needle, given that the needle enters orthogonally to the skin of the living organism being treated.
What is needed is a fluid dispenser that provides an automatic injection of a drug in a living organism upon a trigger event and yet remains simple and highly compact.
What is needed is a fluid dispenser adapted to be left on the living organism many hours, even days, available in the event that such is needed.
What is needed is a fluid dispenser whose profile is not, as a minimum, the depth of penetration of the needle used in the injection.